This invention relates to a dispenser, and more particularly, a cigarette dispenser which rations the cigarettes which are dispensed.
Cigarettes are furnished in packages of twenty and are usually carried about in the pocket or may be placed in a convenient container on a table, desk, or the like and in such arrangement are easily obtainable by a person desiring to smoke one. Habitual smokers of cigarettes find it difficult to refrain from obtaining and smoking a cigarette and frequently feel that if some little restraint were placed upon them, they could easily cut down the number of cigarettes which they smoke.